Heart By Heart
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: An outtake from the sequel to "What Dreams May Come" A romantic evening between Elphaba and Erik OCC's of characters Etienne and Melena


Heart By Heart

An outtake from "What Dreams May Come"

AN: This is a part taken out from the sequels to "What Dreams May Come". I hope you all enjoy. The song used is called "Heart By Heart from Devi Lovato from the soundtrack to "The Mortal Instruments"

The darkness of the night fell like an ebony canopy, a silken sea of midnight, flowing, twisting and twining across the endless sky. Millions of stars glimmered above, dimmed by the full moon, shimmering high above. A driftwood of sleepless clouds drift across the moon's surface, darkening its appearance. It would snow soon.

A whistling wind; soft like a lover's caress, singing like wind chimes upon the sands of time wisped past Erik. An updraft of a Nordic whisper and the icy chill of winter's breath threaded through his raven hair.

Standing tall before the city of Paris, Erik's dark blue eyes gaze proudly back at his son, standing but a foot away. The breeze picks up, rippling across his back and making his shirt flap against his chest. The light from the pale moon shines down on him, shining off his mask and illuminating his regal stature.

A shadow fell over Erik's body, darkening his appearance.

Etienne gasped inwardly, for if he blinked, he could have sworn he had seen angel's wings; black like ebony, sprout from his father's back. A blink and the wings fade back into the night.

"I'm very proud of you…my son" says Erik softly

Etienne straightens and stands tall before his father. A soft smile pulled on his lips as he gazes at the man who he had looked up to his entire life. Pride, shined in his eyes, for nothing made him happier, then making his father proud.

"Thank you…that means a lot"

Erik couldn't help but smile proudly at his son. Taking a step closer, his dark blue eyes gazed back at his son's; matching dark blue, crystals to a soul still so young, not yet tainted by the darkness of the world.

"I'm leaving you in charge of watching over and protecting your siblings, the People of France during the battle" says Erik softly.

"I won't let you down…father" nods Etienne.

"I don't think you ever could…son" says Erik with a smile. Turning, he lifts his gaze towards the full moon, "Now if you'll excuse me…I have a pressing engagement to attend to"

"Go on…get out of here" smirked Etienne

Erik shifted his eyes towards his son standing tall before him, and he couldn't help the soft smile pulling on the tip of his lips. A wink and he vanishes away in a plume of ebony smoke and ash.

"Have fun…father" Etienne whispers softly to the wind.

Sighing, Etienne stepped towards the edge of the Opera house. Placing his foot flat against the curved edge, he rises to his full height as his dark blue eyes cast out towards the shimmering city, sparkling like the twilight before him.

Erik reappears at the edge of the lake. The full moon reflected against the rippling surface of the water's edge. Closing his eyes, he lifts his hands up towards his chest.

A crack, and a sheen of ice, thick and shimmering like crystal glass spreads across the lake. Lifting his gaze, he casts his hands out towards the trees surrounding the crystalized lake. The breeze picks up, sweeping across the branches. The leaves flutter as crystalized snow covers the surface and spreads throughout the entire tree. By the time he was finished, each one glimmered like the stars.

Smiling, he lifted his gaze towards the moon.

Melena lies on her stomach, her elbows propped up against the mattress of the bed, and her slender hands cupping either side of her face. A light twinkled in her dark blue eyes, watching her mother ready herself.

"You look so beautiful" giggles Melena

Pinning the last piece of hair, Elphaba turns and smiles back at her daughter.

"Thank you my sweet"

"Do you know where dad is taking you?" asks Melena as she sits up.

"No," Elphaba says. Turning, she casts one last glance of her image in the mirror before turning back to her daughter, "But I know it's going to be romantic" smiling, she regally rose to her full height.

Giddy with excitement, Melena claps her hands and squeals.

"A mystery date…how romantic"

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes at her daughter playfully.

"Mellie…you're too much like your Auntie Glinda" she teased.

"Hey I resent that remark" says said blonde

Elphaba turns and smiles at her friend, leaning lazily against the doorframe. One hand rested against her side, the other rested on her swollen abdomen.

"What…it's a compliment"

"Sure it is Elphie" giggles Glinda.

Shaking her head, Elphaba steps towards the bed and scoops her infant daughter up in her arms and cradles her protectively against her chest. Smiling, she bends down and nuzzles her daughter's tiny nose.

"Glin…would you mind watching Melena for me tonight?"

"Of course not Elphie" smiles the blonde.

"You behave for your Auntie Mellie," smiling, she bends down and kisses her daughter's forehead, "I'll be back soon"

Glinda steps into the room and places a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

"She'll be well taken care of Elphie…you go and have fun and be sure to tell me all about it in the morning" she says as she scoops the infant in her arms.

Elphaba turned and smiled.

"Thank you Glin," Shifting her gaze, she looks over her shoulder at Melena giggling away, "And you behave yourself as well…no staying up late"

"Mom" groans Melena.

Elphaba laughed lightly. Kissing her baby once more, she hugged her friend before disappearing to the chateau.

Her breath was instantly lost as she gazed at her surroundings. The lake shimmered like crystal glass against the backdrop of the full moon. Each tree sparkled like diamonds by the light frost, covering the branches.

Tears pooled in her eyes beholding the beauty her husband had created. Shifting her gaze, she stares at Erik, standing tall at the center of the lake. His back was to her, and he was gazing up at the full moon.

"Erik?" she says softly. Carefully, she stepped onto the frozen lake. Finding the ice would not break beneath her, she stepped towards her husband.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
><em>

Sensing her approach, Erik turned and smiled back at his wife. Regally he folded one arm behind the small of his back as he held out the other towards Elphaba.

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

"May I have this dance…Madame Destler?" he asks softly

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
><em>

Giggling Elphaba curtsies before Erik and rising, slips her hand in his

"You may good sir"

_Don't let go_

Chuckling, Erik gently pulls Elphaba against his body. Tenderly he wounds his arm around his wife's back as he leads her in a soft waltz. Their mirrored reflections, shined beneath them from the surface of the frozen lake.

Lifting her hand above his head, Erik gently twirls her around.

_Someone comes into your world  
>Suddenly your world has changed forever<em>

The ends of Elphaba's dress billows out around her, capturing the soft breeze of twilight to catch beneath the soft material. Small tendrils of raven hair dance like snowflakes around her, kissing the nights air, and for a moment, Erik forgot how to breathe.

_No, there's no one else's eyes  
>That could see into me<br>No one else's arms can lift  
>Lift me up so high<br>Your love lifts me out of time  
>And you know my heart by heart<br>_

Pulling her against him, he closes his eyes as he breathes in her sweetening scent. A low growl, vibrated in the back of his throat, feeling the heat of her body pressed against his. Lifting his head, he gazes lovingly into Elphaba's.

Elphaba's heart fluttered, for she could see the love sparkle in her husband's eyes and it filled her, numbing away the winters chill from her skin, for there was only her and Erik. The world of Demon's and Darkness, of battles and death were but a faded dream, lost in the pages of time. There was only this moment.

Holding her close, he gently leads her around the lake. A gentle twirl and the winters breeze wraps around her body, caressing her soft skin, and kissing her lips.

_When you're one with the one you were meant to find  
>Everything falls in place, all the stars align<br>When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
>Don't let go<em>

Bending down, Erik softly captures her lips with his. Time stood still, the world faded away, save for the moonlight, the stars, and the shimmer of ice surrounding them.

A fluttering sound rippled in Elphaba's ears, and for a moment, she wondered if she was flying. Cracking an eye open she gasps against her lips.

"Erik" she says.

_Someone comes into your life  
>It's like they've been in your life forever<br>_

Erik pulls away and frowns down at Elphaba.

"What's the matter mon ange?" he asks worriedly.

"Look!" she says pointing towards the shore.

Erik lifts his head and smiles. Millions of butterflies flutter about the frozen flowers surrounding the lake. Their wings were like ice, a beautiful macabre of pale blues, tints of pinks and small hues of purple shimmered like crystals at each beat of their wings. A rush of the breeze and the butterflies rise up and encompass the sky.

"Erik…what are those?" asks Elphaba stunned.

"Crystal butterflies" Smiles Erik, "winters children"

"But…why haven't I seen them before?" asks Elphaba confused.

"Those who are not touched by magick…can't see them…those not touched by Heaven's light" he smiles. Stepping behind her, he rests a hand on her shoulders, "Watch" he whispers in her ear.

Elphaba waits. A spark and millions of fireflies lift up into the night sky; each one blinking in time to the soft flutter of the crystal butterflies wings.

_No, there's no one else's eyes  
>That could see into me<br>No one else's arms can lift_

Elphaba gasped.

"I used to watch them…during the long winters months" says Erik softly.

Turning in his arms, Elphaba gazes up at Erik, and for a moment, her heart broke seeing the sadness flicker in his eyes.

"When I was alone…and trying to put the pieces of my shattered life together…I'd watch them…and wish to become like them…to have that freedom to flutter away on a whim…and never return" he continues.

Reaching up, Elphaba gently curls her fingers against his neck and pulling him down, captures his lips in a soft kiss.

"You'll never have to live in solitude again my love…never" she whispers against his lips.

_Lift me up so high  
>Your love lifts me out of time<br>And you know my heart by heart_

Erik pulls her against him and deepens the kiss. The breeze rushes past them, as the butterflies and fireflies dance around the shimmering cut edge of the lake.

_So now we've found our way to find each other  
>So now I found my way to you<em>

_No, there's no one else's eyes  
>That could see into me<em>

_No, there's no one else's eyes  
>That could see into me<br>No one else's arms can lift  
>Lift me up so high<br>Your love lifts me out of time  
>And you know my heart by heart<em>

"I love you Erik Destler" whispers Elphaba against his lips.

"I love you mon ange…forever and always"

_Know my heart by heart_

"Forever and always" whispers Elphaba. Gently she lifts her hand and presses it against Erik's heart.

_Know my heart by heart_

Smiling against her lips, Erik lifts his with the wedding band and presses it against her heart.

"Forever and always"

_Know my heart by heart_


End file.
